pokespefcfandomcom-20200213-history
Regular Members/Posters E-H
For Members A-D, click here. For Members I-L, click here. For Members M-P, click here. For Members Q-T, click here. For Members U-Z, click here. For Members Other/Miscellaneous, click here. '' Members between E and H. ...there's nothing else I can say, eh eh. (Maki, you should be on here.) E-H Emasaur :''MangaFox profile: Emasaur A real pervert. And the manliest manly man to ever man on this manly planet of manlitude. ...Manly. She's incredibly fun to talk to, though! Emasaur never used to post as often as she does now because she didn't love us as much back then. *shot* She's got a great sense of wacky nonsensical humor, but there is not really all that much known about her. She does live in a Delux Shoebox, though... or so she says she lives in America!! She is one of those pretty stereotypical; though, not really OldRivalShippers, is pretty crazy most of the time (not in a bad way, of course), and loves to start... things. She's really quite the person (but only if you get to know her). A little narcissistic and runs on her own rules. She is FC Mother to Digi (and maybe her siblings if they don't mind) but it is still unknown who the Father/Second Mother is because of Ema's "lovers" switching between a select few (maybe a few more >:3) . She's obviously quite shameless and over-enthusiastic about some... things. Is in a crack!canon ship. However that works xD She's fabulous. emo.loser :MangaFox profile: emo.loser Her username is just irony's incarnate. Call her Lou (or else) it's merely just an empty threat, but still.... A Malaysian member, Lou is a big fan of Diamond, Amarillo (Yellow's boy version), Kagamine Len, game!Red and several fanarts of several people. She doesn't show it much, though. Interested in fanart collecting, downloading music, Vocaloid stuff. Visits the FC frequently, but rarely posts on threads; only comments on pictures that interest her. She's been mistaken for a guy a few times, has awesome emo-y hair (but is not emo), only warms-up to people when said person takes notice of her first, and quite frankly, sarcastic. no longer active in the group. why? Lou's not sure. Espeon of Light :MangaFox profile: Espeon of Light Visits a lot, but doesn't talk much. Eternαl Fαiry :MangaFox profile: Eternαl Fαiry Previous usernames were "Gothic_Fairy" and "Fairy of Darkness" and just like Lou, her username was full of irony. She is neither gothic nor is she emo. Known as a huge Evanescence and AFI fan. She is a Ruby fangirl, often being stalked by Maki, Lix, and some other people. Loves to listen to music, but mostly Rock, and is also a fan of an anime/manga called Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. One of the members of the Ruby fangirl truce. Almost always bored. And she abuses the dots sometimes '.........................'. Only a couple people from the FC knows what her first name is while two other people from the FC knows her email. follow your heart. :MangaFox profile: follow your heart. Formerly iFranticshipper : D A 16-year-old Korean girl. Definitely supports Franticshipping, hence her previous username. From certain aspects, she might be viewed as rather illogical and inconsistent, and shows to be overly lax with it sometimes, which can tend to be problematic. Despite that, she can be fun to communicate with about anything and everything, just as long as you don't get on her bad side (if she has one at all to begin with that is). WHATCHA TALKING ABOUT, she's awesome. Hobbies include whipping and whipped cream and her delicate little dewdrop. It's a wonder how she's ood friends with and has a brother-sister type of relationship with Zendro. She is also an onee (meaning big sister in Korean) to SayKimchee. (Due to mutual nationalities perhaps? That's most likely it. Also supports crackships, such as MangaPallet. A big supporter of the recent MapleShipping. (PkmnbreederMarkXSayKimchee). Also crazy about yaoi, if it doesn't involve Ruby. She is a nice mummy : D Was in a canon shipping with said brother-like user, Zen. And now is not, thank goodness, it leaves her available and single for the rest of us d'ohohoo. She shut down her previous MangaFox profle due personal reasons. She shall be missed. R.I.P. Lyn's old MangaFox profile August 23, 2010. Shut up, Zen. R.I.P. Lyn, January 28 2011. Genderless-sama :MangaFox profile: ''Genderless-sama His gender has been revealed. Total failure. Isn't so regular no more. GlalieFace :''MangaFox profile: GlalieFace A member from Australia, he is also a quarter German, usually goes by 'Glalie,' 'Glal,' 'Face' or 'Dom.' He is a fanboy of Platinum and Athena, as well as Yuki Nagato, Yin, Kagamin, Temari and Kiba Inuzuka. He joined MangaFox around March of 2009, then joined the FC somewhere close to Christmas of that year. He is a fan of Blackmore's Night and usually listening to one of their songs. Or singing one (See below) Glal is overly obsessed with dancing the Hare Hare Yukai and Sailor Uniform Dance. (He's doing one or the other right now!) He also has an (unhealthy) liking for Glalie's and the entire Ice-type range. His planned competetive team is; *Car drives past* *dolphin sounds* truck horn blares* *baby cries* *Lion roars* *Glal glomps a Glalie* He also loves Pandas. Muahahaha. (not so secretly anymore ;D) <-----He likes pandas more than Tiny Pichu >D (lolz, it says the same on Pichu's bio as well xD) HE HAS A GIANT PANDA SO BEAT THAT PICHU'S PANDA ARMY!!! xD Recently obtained a Death Note which he uses to threaten people...it never works though. Not literally anyway. He is also a member of the Trio of Twilight haters, along with Yana and Brendan. Goldenguy :MangaFox profile: Goldenguy A mexican member who crazily fanboys Yellow and protects her from anyone who insults her. Also said he fanboys Crys. He joined in summer 2009.He likes Naruto,Bleach, One piece,Shaman king, Halo and Fullmetal alchemist. He is Trainer's student in battles, as he used to suck in them until Trainer told him how to EV train Pokemon, his favorite shippings are, Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest and Commoner. He also Likes Gold, hence his name Goldenguy, and Red as his favorite characters. He is als a fan of KungFu. He like having conversations with Kylix in spanish because almost no one understands, and can also speak a little of german. Also known as "Goldilocks" "Golden" "Guy"or "Gold". Also "Ricky" by Steph. Didn't know what porridge was! Claimed to be homophobic once but is actually a yuri fanboy! Hikari-Dawn Mangafox Profile: Hikari-Dawn Joined sometime somewhere. Used to be a pyromaniac. Comes to the FC often, but usually never posts. Likes to be in fanfics. 'Hoshigaki Sayuri' MangaFox profile:Hoshigaki Sayuri '' '' Joined in mid 2008, but only became active during the later months of the year. One of the first twenty members to join the FC. People used to call her 'Hoshi' or 'Hoshigaki', until when she started to address herself in her bio's as 'Sayu'. Sayuri is often the cheery and hyper-avtive type, and'' is extremely prone to sugar rush. WARNING:This girl is seriously PERVERTED. Although, her attitude changes from time to time, but she still keeps her chirpy personality. She is an active artist, but no longer takes requests from the other members. Though, she still continues to post her artwork on her DeviantArt account. When she first entered the FC, her active role-model and closest friend was no other than the founder, Yoshiko_gurl. The two sent each other PMs, with 90% of those as joke PMs. But now that Yoshi has remained inactive for the time being, Sayuri has turned to SayKimchee as her most active co-member and friend. Sayuri started fangirling Red, then Gold, then Ruby, then Diamond, and as of July 2010---Black.(She tends to keep the trend of fangirling the hero of each generation.) Sayuri is the founder of the Pokemon Special FC Academy. The academy is isloated from the 'FC City', surrounded by forests and mountains located in the south of the 'FC Region'. Everyone is welcome to the academy, and shall do their part as good citizens of the community by participating in normal classes and also in special yearly activities like the ''Ainozeshiku Festival and the New Year's Banquet. Quotes: "Don't my call Ruby gay! You're just jealous cuz he's more intact with his feminine side!" "HA! You call that running?! I've seen better from my grandmother---and she's on a wheelchair!" "KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL MUWAHAHAHHAHA KILL KILL KILL KILL..." 'NOTE: '''Stay away from her as much as possible when she is on her casual sugar rush. This chick's got three years of fangirl-jutsu experience behind her and an army of hot bishounen at her beck and call... hp221girl :''MangaFox profile: hp221girl One the newest members of the FC who is SUPER AWESOME! pretty ditzy. She has a unhealthy obsession with likes: Pokespe (Of course!), Harry Potter, English Accents, England in general, Video Games, and HaughtyShipping. Although she might seem like she would fangirl alot due to her often spazzing excitable personality, the only characters she really ''fangirls is Legal Luke from Professor Layton and England from Hetalia. Despite the simplicity of her name, she has already received alot of unusual nicknames including: compgirl, Girl with 221 Hit Points, Lady HP, RivalHP, Hazel, Gadget, and Gompy. She is apparently in rivalary with suzaku for having all the Pokemon games Su mentioned she wanted, and for having an awesomer Groudon than Su. She's twelve years old, homeschooled, and has skipped 2 grades. She hates leaving the house unless she's going to a bookstore, video game store, or to stay over a friend's house. So don't be alarmed if she's home most of the day stalking you on the computer. She loves writing fanfics and roleplaying, but is far too shy to do either publicly on the internet. She can spend over 12 hours a day on the phone or playing a video game she's addicted to. She usually spends 9 - 12 hours a day sleeping. Otherwise she's super boring and/or cranky the following morning. She also uses "^w^", ">w<", and "~" way too often. - In short, she's got issues. Hulvaron :''MangaFox profile: Hulvaron Don't call him Ron. Seriously. Oh yeah, and he's a guy xD Hurt_in_Cnfuzn :MangaFox profile: Hurt_in_Cnfuzn Yet another Red fangirl, and is part of the Red fangirl alliance; though, she says she doesn't want to join. Also, another Cali. She was given the nickname Zuffy by Maki. Zuffy has a bit of a habit of calling every one "dear." Category:People